


VOLVERSE

by blazeflaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeflaze/pseuds/blazeflaze
Summary: An Undertale AU where the monsters live in the dark, deep forest instead of being sealed in the mountain.





	1. LOST IN THE FOREST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk, two twin siblings, went to the forest for mushroom harvest for their parents as usual. Unfortunately, things would go different than usual.  
Though, cant say if it's a bad thing or a good thing.

Legends says deep in the dark forest lurks monsters, that always kept children from entering the forest. Every children but the two twins, Chara and Frisk. They always went to go to the forest for mushroom harvest, it's their "job".  
Never once, did they ever get lost. Never once, did the surroundings around them changed. However, that day, was different. They couldn't find any mushrooms at the usual spot. But they just _had _to get some mushrooms, it wouldn't be good if they came empty handed, and so into the deeper forest they go.

As they walked deeper, the forest seems to change, all of the plants are way bigger. the more they walked, the less little animals they see, they couldnt even see a single bug, not even a mosquito.  
Frisk tried to stay close as they couldn't seem to recognise any of their surroundings. They hummed, tugging Chara's sleeves.

_"...Chara, i think we're lost."_

Chara, however, only shrugged it off, "oh don't be so dramatic, we'll get out of here once we found a mushroom or two," though, deep down, they knew, they really are lost. None of the plants there recognisable at all.  
Later on, they finally found a mushroom. it wasn't what they would've thought however, it was big, it could literally works as a fucking umbrella for them.  
Chara could only stare at it. How in the fuck were they supposed to bring this back home? At that moment, they knew, they cant really bring this back, and there's no way they're going back now, their parents would've killed them when they come home emoty handed for sure.

"Okay, yeah, we're lost," Chara gritted their teeth.  
_"Told you so."_  
"well now what? clearly we can't call for help, no human ever pass through here."

Frisk hummed, thinking. Unfortunately, they can't seem to find anything. The only thing they could do now is find their own way out.  
They tried a lot of ways. They tried climbing trees, to see their way, but they couldn't even get to the top, the trees are too tall and big.  
They tried looking for directions by seeing the mosses, but that didn't help, there are mosses everywhere.  
They tried to go turn back and walk away, but it felt like they had been walking in circles, nothing really works.

"UGH!" Chara groaned, "we really are lost..." They sighed, they couldn't believe they could get lost in a forest, a massive forest.

"uhm, hello?" a voice called out not far from them, which caught the twins off guard. They didn't exactly expect to have company, knowing how massive this forest is.  
Soon, a bush started to rustles, then, there came out something, or someone?

"Ah, howdy!" a monster greeted them, though they thought monsters are much more scarier, but this one is... fluffy. "Ah, sorry, i thought i heard a voice... are you two lost?" he asks.  
Chara took a moment to stare at him before they could answer him, "...yes. we were looking for mushrooms."  
"and... you got lost?"

"...yes, unfortunately."

Silence fills the room. It was a bit awkward until the monster exclaimed, "well that's understandable! I'd lead you to the exit but... i dont really know a way to the humans, i can take you to my parents though."  
"aren't your parents... i dunno, scary?"  
"mom and dad? of course not! they're really nice, im sure they'd be glad to help you two!"  
"well... if you say so..."

Hearing the human taking his offer, his eyes lit up in excitement, "great! come! this way to the palace!" And so, he lead the two human deeper into the forest.  
The deeper they walk into the forest, the darker it gets. It almost feel like the sun doesn't shine around there. Luckily though, there are mushrooms and crystals lighting up the way, it was beautiful.  
While Frisk takes their time on staring at the mushrooms and crystals in amazement, Chara stayed on guard, not wanting for their twin to get hurt by monsters.

"Ah, that's right, i forgot to introduce myself, didn't i? silly me! I'm Asriel! Asriel Dreemurr."  
"...Chara, that's my twin, Frisk."  
"Ah, so you guys are twins? that is _so_ cool!" "uhm, yeah, sure."

Soon enough, they arrived at the palace, it was pretty big, for the two humans that is, they have never _been_ inside a castle afterall.

"cmon! mom and dad must be in the throne room!" the young monster chirped, leading them deep inside the castle.

The twins just stood there. They looked at each other first before following the monster. What they didn't expect is that the parents of this monster is actually the Monster King and the Monster Queen, which makes him the Monster Prince.

"Ah, so you two are the two humans Asriel speak of, yes?" asked the King.  
"i didn't expect the two humans to be children..." the Queen added.

"please, why dont we sit down, we can have a slice of pie and a cup of tea."


	2. The Dreemurrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meets the Dreemurrs, which are the king and queen of the monsters.

"Ah, i see, so you two were looking for mushrooms, but you couldn't find one?" the King asked the two humans for clarification. Just a he expected, they nodded.  
"i... see. well, would you like to go back home? we can show you the way?" he offered, it was the least he can do to help them out.

The two humans, however, didnt answer him right away. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him, both of them doesn't seem so... confident.  
"Uhm," Chara started, "well... i dont think we'd like to go home..."  
Frisk only nodded, letting their twin do all the talking.  
"our... home. it's not really a nice place to go back to, never was..." Chara gulped, pausing, "i was... wondering... if you could maybe let us stay?"

The King stayed quiet, looking at his wife for any response only to see her smiling at the two human softly.  
"well..." he started, only for the Queen to cut him off, "of course, my children, you are more than welcome to stay."

Her words truly made the children smiled, even the young Prince smiled at this, he always wanted company afterall.

"Well, Asriel, my child, why dont you show them around? Just so they wont get lost," Queen Toriel offered her child.  
His eyes lit up in excitement, "ooh! can i??"  
"of course, if they're going to live here, they're going to need to know about this place, dont you think so?"  
"yes!!" he mentally high five himself.

"well, cmon! i got lots of things to show you!" he chirped, dragging the two humans out of the throne room.  
"remember to return before dinner, children!" the queen hollered.

.

.

.

"...Tori, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"of course, Gori. they're just children, and it doesn't look like their home are very friendly... not a nice place for kids to grow up."


	3. Local Monster Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Asriel leads the twins into one of the local known places, the Local Monster Market, there they meets a certain young skeleton.

"Welcome to the Local Monster Market!" Asriel cheered, welcoming the two of his adoptive siblings, "or LMM for short."  
"it's uh, impressive?" Chara commented, a bit unsure of themselves.  
"...it's fine, you dont have to say anything good about it, i know it's not much," Asriel sighs, "but hey! here, you can learn most of the basic things about us monsters!"

"so first things first..." Asriel paused, "you're going to need what is what, and what does it do. Lucky for you, i know a guy who can tell you all sort of things!"  
"oh, okay?" Chara raised a brow while Frisk stood by their side.

.

.

.

"Heya," a short skeleton greets them from behind his stand. For someone who's selling something, he sure looks pretty young, or maybe he's just short?  
"Chara, Frisk, this is Sans. He works around here, he knows all sorts of stuff, so just ask him away!" Asriel introduced the skeleton to his two siblings.  
"Well, nice to meet you two, it's not everyday you see humans 'round here afterall."  
"uh, yeah, nice to... meet you," Chara muttered, they cant help but felt like something is up with this guy. Frisk, on the other hand, only wave at him.

Soon enough, they found out Asriel was right. He seems to know most of the basic stuff. Every single basic stuff except... magic.

"so, Prince Asriel over here said you guys needed to know the basic stuff, am i hearing right?"  
"...yeah."  
"huh, okay, sure, i can help. what would you like to know?"  
"uhm," Chara looked over Frisk, seeing if they wanted to know anything just by reading their face, "how do you monsters live here exactly?"  
"oh, that? that's simple. we mostly have homes, jobs, food, lots of stuff. it doesnt get boring if youre a part of the royal guard too."  
"food? you guys eat food?"  
"well, duh, isn't that obvious? but uh, the food we eat kinda different from what you humans eat, they're made of magic, sorta vaporised in your mouth."  
"huh? vaporised in your mouth? then what are you even consuming?"  
"well, the magic. we monsters are made of magic afterall. like they all said, you're what you eat."  
"uhm, okay, how does... magic works?"

He was silent, he doesnt look like he can answer that, or maybe he doesn't want to?

"Sans? Sans you there?" Chara snapped their fingers, trying to snap him back to reality.  
"huh? oh uh, yeah. sorry, but im not the right guy to ask about magic."  
"why not?" they raised a brow, getting a bit suspicious.  
"...i cant use magic. if you want to know magic, i suggest to go and see my brother."

"Ah, what about Gaster?" Asriel suggested suddenly.  
"what?" sans looks over to the prince.  
"you know, your father? the royal scientist?"  
"i dont think that would end well... he hadn't been feeling uh, okay lately."  
"oh... well i hope he'll feel better soon!"  
"...yeah, me too. well, anything else to ask?"

There was silence at first. Well, until Frisk looked like they have something to ask.  
Noticing the expression they made, Sans listed his skull to the side a bit, "oh? what is it?"  
The child gestures their fingers, trying to communicate with him. Luckily, he manage to get what they're trying to say.  
"ah... so what do we monsters do around here? well, kinda like humans. some just works, like selling stuff. Some are even in the royal guards, some are just normal explorers."

Soon enough, they ran out of questions for him. All that's left is finding about magic. Like sans recommended to them, they should go see his brother.  
According to him, he's a tall skeleton, a really tall one. He's also a part of the royal guards, not just any royal guards however.  
He said he's the co-head of the royal guards, working side by side with a fish monster named "Undyne."

"ah, Undyne," Asriel muttered, "i might know where they are then! she always hung around the Water Forest! c'mon, lets go! thanks sans!"  
And just as he say his goodbye to the short skeleton, he dragged the two humans with him.


	4. Water Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel, Chara, and Frisk explores the Water Forest in search of a fish lady and sans' brother.

Ah, the Water Forest, a nice, peaceful place to chill around. There weren't much land there, water are everywhere, the trees there seems to be growing from inside the water. There are Lily pads, looking like a path.

"cmon! what are you waiting for? jump on!" Asriel hollered from one of the lily pads he's standing on, "it's safe, see? these lily pads aren't like the ones you normally see yknow? theyre like paths on the land!"  
"yeah just, give us a moment!" Chara hesitantly hollered, a bit nervous, can they really jump on them without falling into the water?

They could see something in the water, yet they weren't sure what it was. It was moving quiet fast, they could only see its shadow, it looks kike a tail, fish tail? No, it was way too big for a fish, perhaps like a mermaid tail? Just the tail though.

"Asriel...?" Chara called out, "i think there's something inside the water."  
"of course there is, some of the water monster lives inside the water, Chara. c'mon!"

Chara gulped, yet Frisk on the other hand, seems to be excited. Without hesitation, they jumped to the lily pad safely.  
Turning around, they gestured to Chara to not worry about the water, it is safe on the lily pad afterall.  
Knowing their twin would be right, Chara sighed before getting ready to jump their way to the other side.  
Something went wrong when they did however, sorta. They almost fell to the water, missing the lily pad, yet they didnt. They could've swore the lily pad moved, saving them.

"see? told you its safe!" Asriel grinned, not noticing anything different.  
"...it moved."  
"huh?"  
"the lily pad, it just moved."  
"uhm, Chara? are you okay? should we head back to the castle?"  
"...no, im fine, it was nothing."

And so, they continued to walk on the lily pads path. Chara, however, seems to look back from time to time. Can these lily pads really moved? or is there something inside moving it?

"hey... Asriel?"  
"yes, Chara?"  
"can these uh, lily pads move?"  
"of course they cant, unfortunately, well, unless a monster inside were moving them, but that's impossible."  
"why not?"  
"well, for example, no monster can really, control water, except theyre made of magic."  
"...i see."

Soon enough, they see the land. Jumping off from the lily pads, they went on ahead to the deeper part of the forest, it was raining there.

Little do they know, however, a certain... creature, watching them walk into the deeper part of the forest before disappearing back into the water.


	5. the Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio children was expecting to see Undyne, unfortunately she wasn't in sight.  
Instead, they meet papyrus! the exact monster they were looking for .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi, this is Blaze, the writer or smth jsjvjdjf.  
Anyways, just want to apologize for being like, 2 days late on this, I wasn't feeling well jdnvjdn

The three young children had been walking for a little while, yet no sign of a single monster. Is Undyne even around?  
Asriel doesn't look well, perhaps he's worried?

"hey, Asriel? are you okay?" Chara asked.  
"huh? oh yeah! im fine, im okay, im just- well, a bit worried."  
"why...?"  
"well... Undyne doesn't really... like humans... but it's okay! im sure we can convince her to get along..."

Soon enough, they had met up a skeleton, he was tall, _really_ tall.  
"AH, PRINCE ASRIEL!! IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU HERE!! BUT WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING HERE, IF I MAY ASK?" The skeleton greets them, he was quite... _loud._  
"Papyrus! we were looking for you actually- wait, where's Undyne? you usually train with her..."  
"AH! UNDYNE? SHE WENT TO CHASE A HUMAN RUNNING OFF EARLIER AND TOLD ME TO STAY PUT! SO I DID!!"  
"Another human? since when?"  
"IM NOT QUITE SURE ACTUALLY... ONE DAY THIS HUMAN JUST POP UP SOMEWHERE BUT EVERYTIME WE GIVE CHASE THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE FROM OUR SIGHT!!! AND THEN WE DONT SEE THEM FOR ANOTHER AT LEAST 3 DAYS..."  
"Ah, well, they aren't causing any trouble, are they?"  
"WELL, NO, AT LEAST I DIDN'T THINK SO. ALL THEY DO JUST WONDER AROUND, COLLECTING SHINY ROCKS, AND SOMEHOW DISAPPEAR!!! KIND OF REMINDS ME OF SANS."  
"Oh, well i guess that's not so bad..."  
"OH! PRINCE ASRIEL, MAY I ASK WHO ARE THE TWO HUMANS WITH YOU DOING?"

Asriel, almost forgot about why they were there in the first place, paps his own cheeks, "oh, silly me! i almost forgot! Papyrus, this is Chara and Frisk, mom and dad are adopting them."  
"WHY, IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TWO HUMANS!!"  
"uh, sure, greetings," Chara muttered while frisk waved at the tall skeleton.  
"Anyways, uh, Papyrus, we're actually here to ask you something... you know, about magic? since they'll be around."  
"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!! THOUGH THERE IS ONE PROBLEM."  
"oh? what is it?"

_**"it's getting quite dark out, wouldn't want the queen and the king to come and scoldin' on us for you three bein' late, now would we?"**_ a voice rang from behind them.  
There stood the short skeleton, Sans, just a few meters away from them. He seems to have a pocket sack bag with him, who knows what's in it.

"heya, didn't scare you too much, did i?" this time, he properly greeted them, grinning.  
"BROTHER!! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU HERE!!!" his taller brother greeted him.  
"Hey bro, where's Undyne?"  
"OH. SHE RAN OFF, CHASING THE HUMAN."  
"again?"  
"AGAIN."  
"i uh, i see," he muttered before turning to the three children, "anyways, you two should go home, Queen Toriel and King Asgore is worried for you three."

"Ah! that's right!!" Asriel said, finally remembering, "we weren't supposed to be late!! oh well... we'll have to come back later, see you later!!" he hollered as he start dragging the two humans with him and ran off back to the castle.  
"see ya kiddos," sans waved them goodbye as they disappear from his sight.


End file.
